


Flying

by akire_yta



Series: kink bingo [4]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Suspension, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"wild-card" - the suspension bondage scene I've been promising!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

The spreader bar is a new addition to their play, but Nick trusts Gabe. He closes his eyes, relaxes into the postures Gabe calmly folds him into. The rope is good, slipping over his skin in all the right places. He shuffles a little on the spot despite wanting to hold still, the spreader holding his ankles apart, pushing him up onto his toes, making his balance feel tenuous.

Gabe holds him around the middle, his body a warm solid _presence_ on Nick's back. “Shh,” he whispers into Nick's ear. “I won't let you fall,” he promises. “Shhh.”

Nick stills on command; eyes still closed, he breathes out, feels his balance settle again, the spread of the bar counterbalanced by the tension Gabe is knotting into the ropes. He trusts Gabe. The thought centres him, and he feels the calm spread out over him, pressing a weightless lassitude into his limbs. It feels good, he knows, so good, just to give in, let someone else make all the decisions for a little while. Gabe purrs, sensing the change as Nick finally slips under, and he presses a kiss of approval to the shell of Nick's ear before he steps back to attend to the next rope dangling from the rig hanging from the ceiling.

Nick already feels like he's floating.

The ropes are starting to pull taut, holding one arm against his chest, the other tugged out in front of him in a curve of skinny limbs. Under his legs, across his belly, the ropes twist around each other to cradle his body. Gabe is kneeling at his feet, threading the last of the line through the spreader bar; Nick can feel the slight twitches through the cuffs around his ankles. When Gabe stands, he runs his hands up the sides of Nick's body, feeling the lay of the ropes, and Nick shivers in anticipation. He nods, answering the question asked in the way Gabe cups his cheek.

They've done this often enough to know what the other is asking without crude words. The pulleys creak as the last of the slack comes out of the ropes. Gabe's hand is splayed across his chest, steadying him, as Nick feels himself being lifted off the ground. Like every other time, Nick finds his feet stretching, trying to keep his balance until at last he clears the ground and is suspended, severing his connection to the ground, to reality, to anything but this moment. He breathes out.

The ropes are all pulled tight, the tension a maze of delicious pressure on his skin. Nick lets his head fall forward as the pulley squeaks and shifts, and the bar holding his legs apart is hoisted up until Nick is almost perpendicular to the floor.

Nick starts to laugh, the sound bubbling up through him. Gabe pets his cheek until Nick looks at him. Gabe must have been happy with whatever he saw; he smiles and strokes a thumb up Nick's cheekbone. “I have a present for you,” he whispers. “I saw it, and it reminded me of you, when you're like this. Being so good for me, you deserve it tonight.” Nick feels his cheeks glow under the praise.

Gabe walks down Nick's body, out of sight, but always keeping a hand touching him, reassuring Nick that he was close. When he comes back, he's carrying a small pair of white, feathery wings. He holds them in front of Nick's face, the feathers on the wingtip stroking across his cheek, down his neck. “Wanna be my angel, nino?” he asks sweetly.

Nick nods, unable to speak, suddenly full of _want_ , craving the chance to do this for him. He begs with his eyes instead, and Gabe's expression softens as he leans in to kiss Nick gently on the lips before he goes to fiddle with the straps across Nick's shoulders, slotting the wings into place. Gabe's hands are big and warm and steadying and _safe_ on his skin as he moves Nick into position. “My angel. Look,” Gabe said, nodding to the mirror he had set against the far wall.

Nick has to crane to see; what he sees takes his breath away. The black ropes make his skin seem paler, the wings a shimmer of etheral white where, from this angle, they seem to extend naturally from his shoulder blades to glide through the air, like they're the only thing holding him aloft.

He feels beautiful, in the way only Gabe can make him feel.

Gabe cups his jaw again, gently coaxing Nick's gaze away from the mirror. “You are such a good boy,” he says again, and Nick's eyes flutter as his chest swells under the praise. The tiny movement presses against the ropes, makes him sway ever so slightly, like he was riding the breeze.

Never taking his hand off Nick's skin, Gabe slithers down until he is lying on his back on the floor. He stares up at Nick, suspended above him, and Nick smiles down at him just like an angel would.


End file.
